


Mildred's Light

by MaJackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJackles/pseuds/MaJackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is feeling antsy after dealing with a Banshee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mildred's Light

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately following s11e11, Into The Mystic

Sleep eluded him. All he could think about was Amara. He couldn't wrap his head around what exactly was going on. He couldn't turn his brain off either, try as he might.

 

Screw this. Wasn't tired anyway.

 

Dean got out of bed and dressed. He headed down to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge but it tasted sour to his tongue. He slammed the bottle down on the counter. He felt like he had ants crawling under his skin. He had to get out.

 

Maybe a drive will distract me.

What the hell was the hold Amara had on him, anyway? He wanted nothing more than to stick her back in the hole she crawled out of, but whenever he was around her his brain blanked out. Like a thick fog dropped and it was a struggle just to form coherent thoughts.

 

"Dean?"

 

"Yeah! Go back to bed, man. I'm not tired. Gonna go for a drive!" Dean called out down the hall to his brother's questioning voice.

 

Dean headed up to the garage and his girl. Cranking the tunes and putting the window down, he tore out across the countryside. In an effort to drown out the confusing thoughts of The Darkness and whatever her game was, he sang along to the music. Loudly.

 

He drove aimlessly, or so he thought until he drove past the old folks home he and Sam had been at earlier that day. He glanced at his watch. Ten. It was pretty late for a visit... what the hell.

 

"Sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over."

 

Dean held out his badge. "I just had some follow up questions for Mildred."

 

"Oh! Yes sir. Come on in." The night attendant held open the door. "She's probably in her apartment. Third floor, room 304."

 

"Thanks."

 

What was he doing here? Who was he kidding? He knew exactly why he was here. Mildred was a lovely woman. There was a life and vitality to her that radiated out. He wanted to touch that light, to hold it and maybe, just maybe, it would chase the darkness from his mind. Even if for a night.

 

He knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to draw any attention from neighbors. He waited so long, he almost left, when the door swung open.

 

"Dean? Is everything all right?" Dean didn't answer. He didn't know how. "Where are my manners? Please come in."

 

He stepped past her as she closed the door behind him. He turned and she stopped, caught by the look in his eyes. He stepped toward her and leaned in to kiss her.

 

She went with it and then put a hand to his chest, stopping him, just before he made contact. "What about the other?"

 

In a husky voice, he whispered, "There is no other."

 

He kissed her. Softly at first but when she wrapped her hands behind his neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair, he backed her into the wall and kissed her like a man drowning and she was his air.

 

He paused and looked down into her eyes. "You okay with this?"

 

Her eyes shone with the light he craved. "Oh honey, more than okay."

 

He grunted in response and bent down and picked her up.

 

"Woo! Oh my!"

 

He carried her over to the bed and lay her down. Leaning on his elbows above her, he continued to kiss her.

 

"I need your light, Millie. What's your secret?"

 

"Light?"

 

"You shine from an inner light. Share it?"

 

Mildred chuckled. "Honey, I'm just happy, that's all. Satisfied with my life and where I've ended up." He pulled at the corner of her blouse and lay gentle kisses along her collar bone. "I'd be happier if you'd lose a layer or two."

 

Dean smiled. "Sure your heart can handle me?" He sat up on his knees, straddling her, and pulled off his jacket and shirts.

 

Her eyes twinkled and she grinned an evil grin. "If not, then I'll certainly die happy!" She reached up and ran her hands down his chest. "Very happy."

 

Dean chuckled and relieved them of their clothes, piece by piece. Going agonizingly slow, kissing every bit of skin as it was revealed.

 

"You're a beautiful woman, Millie. Not sure what you see in me."

 

"Oh stop. Young stud like you? What on earth do you see in me?"

 

"Already told you." And he bent to taste her, making her squeal.

 

There were no more words as he drank in the taste of her, making her writhe on the bed in pleasure. As soon as he inserted a couple fingers she went over the edge, crying out his name.

 

Dean leaned over the edge of the bed for his jeans, getting a condom.

 

"You won't be needed that, dear." She grinned and reached down, cupping him gently. She turned him so that he lay on the bed and did a little tasting of her own.

 

Dean had never felt anything like it. The woman had skills. She took him to the brink and then stopped over and over.

 

"Good God, Millie! No more!" She got up, straddled him, and took him in. Dean moaned at the feel of it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex without a condom. It was exquisite. He rolled them so that he was leaning over her and kissed her, mimicking his thrusts with his tongue. She gave as well as she took.

 

After bringing him so close repeatedly before, Dean didn't last long before he finally went over that edge. He collapsed into the bed beside her and pulled her close.

 

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

 

"Dean. This ain't my first rodeo."

 

He chuckled. "Guess not."

 

Mildred looked at him for a time, studying his face as he rested. "I can't even begin to imagine the things you have seen doing what you do, the darkness, the evil. But Dean, you don't need my light. You shine with your own. Maybe the darkness you live in blinds you to it once in a while, but it's there. I can see it." He opened his eyes and looked at her in doubt.

 

She ran a finger down his cheek to his chest and circled his heart before resting her hand there. "You love. Me. Your brother. Others. Love is the brightest light of all, Dean, and you have that in spades. I don't know what it is you're running from but you don't need me to face it. You already have what you need."


End file.
